Nothing Stays the Same
by EtherealLights13
Summary: In their last year of high school, the teens of Magnolia High must face the normal challenges. Teenage drama, college pressure and an accident that will change their lives. Will this ultimatum bring them together or tear them apart forever? Alternate Universe. Slice of Life/Drama/Romance/Tragedy. Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia.


**Hello! This is my first story in three years and I think my old fans will notice that I've improved greatly with my own growth. This is a short introductory chapter and I hope to make the next chapters at least 2,000 words in length. This was my bait chapter, so I kept it short and sweet. Unfortunately, I do have a life, so I may not be updating often, but I will try to update biweekly. Thanks for reading! - Courtney **

* * *

It was another blue sky day in Magnolia. The air was thick with morning fog from the nearby sea that crashed against the beach near the town. The cool humidity felt nice on Lucy's skin as she stepped out of her apartment, pulling on a light leather jacket as she did so. She had chosen a pair of jean shorts and a tank top as her outfit today, as it was the weekend before school and she wanted to relax before having to get up every morning and arrange impressive outfits.

The young girl, in her last year of high school now, couldn't wait to get downtown to see her friends at their favourite hangout. The coffee shop and cafe, interestingly named Fairy Tail, was a popular place among the high schoolers. It had a perfect location that was only a ten minute walk from practically everywhere, there was plenty of room for even the largest of groups, and above all, it served amazing food at even better prices. Lucy's mouth was already watering, thinking about what she would order for breakfast.

She barely noticed when her thoughts carried her past the very doors of the place that distracted her. The blonde felt silly backtracking and then entering the cafe, but her friends did not seem to notice. Only Natsu, Levy and Gajeel were sitting at their spot in the back corner. The boys were stuffing their faces while Levy ignored them and peacefully read a book while sipping coffee. Lucy herself had the urge to read and felt disappointed when she realized she had forgotten her own novel that she had been reading over the summer.

"Luce," Natsu had spotted her first, his mouth full of cheese croissant. Her name was muffled when he called it and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's impolite to speak with your mouth full, Natsu." Levy chastised the salmon haired boy.

Natsu swallowed his food and glanced at Lucy. There was an odd look in his eyes. "So, Lucy," He began, but wasn't able to finish because he was distracted by the cafe doors opening yet again.

Gray and Juvia walked in, the girl holding on to the boy's arm. He didn't seem to mind. That was new.

Natsu was on his feet immediately. He launched himself at his best friend and rival, wrestling him to the ground. Juvia had let go of him just in time, anticipating the attack. She sat down at the table, smiling politely at Levy.

"I bet fifty bucks that they get suspended again this year." Lucy muttered.

"That's an easy fifty dollars if you can get someone to take it." Levy nodded.

After their fight, Natsu and Gray sat down at the table. They were smiling breathlessly and their eyes shone with passion.

The owner of the cafe strode over and greeted her favourite customers. "Boys, for the hundredth time, if you _have_ to fight, take it outside." The woman was smiling while she shook her head, which meant she wasn't all that angry at all.

"Mirajane, you really need to give them more discipline." Lucy said. Natsu shot her a look, and she returned a far more angry one. He slunk down in his chair, his eyes cast downward. He seemed to have something on his mind and Lucy suddenly remembered it was the same look in his eyes that he had had on his face earlier.

"Can I get a refill on my coffee?" Levy asked, holding up her cup to the woman.

"Of course. Tea for you, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked. She was still lost in her thoughts. "Yes, please."

Natsu sighed loudly, which gathered everyone's attention. "I'm bored," He declared. The boy then got up and walked out of the cafe. No one questioned it, but Lucy had a worried look on her face. She decided to follow.

"Natsu?" The blonde asked as she poked her head out of the door. Her target was leaning against the wall. He looked rather irritated. The teen's eyes were dark and fixed on the ground as he crossed his arms.

"What's—" She was interrupted by his own words.

"Lucy, are we going to stay the same as we are now?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Igneel said that it's gonna be different this year. Everyone is gonna go their own ways. No one is gonna be friends anymore."

The blonde was surprised by his tone. His voice cracked at one point, as if he were on the edge of tears. She glanced into the cafe before moving towards him, leading him away by his arm from the building and into the park across the street. She spun to face him.

"Natsu, listen to me now, okay?" She moved his face with her hand so that their eyes locked. "We are going to remain friends. We are going to stay the same."

Little did she know that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**Please rate, review, favourite, follow, whatever you want to do! Let me know if you have any ideas for the story and I do welcome any ****criticism! Until next time. **


End file.
